


Forget the Future

by Mischel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Future, Gen, Past, changing the future, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a new plan to get rid of his brother Thor. He wants to go back in time and find his own younger self, then persuade him to kill Thor before it's too late. It has to be done or everything will be lost and Loki will be where he is now - alone with his hatred for his family. But what if it doesn't go as planned and instead of killing Thor, his younger self starts to hate him and decides not to ever become evil? Will Loki ever be bad again or will he change for better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Future

**Author's Note:**

> My first Thor fanfic, written and published in 2013 on fanfiction.net.

Loki wanted nothing more just to kill his brother and father. He's almost managed it few months ago. He almost killed his father. When Thor was left on Midgard, and his father was in his deep slumber. If just Thor didn't destroy the destructor and didn't come back to fight him. If just anything of this hasn't happened. He would be the king now. Everything would be under his command, nine planets just for him to rule. He wanted it all. All of this.

He wanted his throne. It was his once. But that was in. It was. Now it wasn't his throne anymore. It was still Odin's, and he had no other plans how to take it back. Yet. If he just didn't have such a brother. If Thor just would be dead. Everything would be so easy. He'd kill his father, that wasn't his real father as he found out just a few months ago, then he'd imprison his mother, and all the world would be on the knees. Everything would be so amazing.

But again, he did have a brother. And an older one to that. He was protecting the whole Asgard and other worlds. He was always the best, in his father's eyes, and he, Loki, was nothing more than just a little child, always walking in his older brother's shadow. Odin always gave everything to Thor, and him he gave nothing. Nothing at all. Odin himself could still think he loved both his sons, but that was a lie in Loki's eyes. He could tell he loved Loki as much as he loved Thor, and that he cared for him, but that was for Loki another lie. Nothing but a lie.

His mother was a bit different. He will never forgive her, that she knew about his true parentage, but he quite believes her, she actually loved him as her son. That she loved him as much as Thor.

And there he was again. Thor, Thor, Thor. Everywhere just the big Thor. The future king. The big warrior with his majestic hammer and armour with red cloak. Thor had always red. As warmth and love. But Loki had always green. Loki had to have always green. _Green is much better than his stupid red!_ Screamed an angry voice in Loki's head. _Green is always better._ But what his brother had with that red cloak? A hammer, a beautiful helmet and armor. But he had to have a helmet with long horns, to look like a cow!

Maybe all of this problems had the same source. Maybe it was because he missed that love from his father. Maybe he felt too much alone. And the loneliness was eating him whole. Maybe he could go back and tell them, he missed them. That all of this could fix just a big hug from his whole family. Despite the fact it wasn't his family, he loved them as if they were. He loved his mother, father and big brother, and all he needed to fix his hateful mind was just an embrace. _Maybe I could go back and tell them how much I miss them all..._ said a guiet voice deep, very deep in Loki's mind.

 _No! All I want is just to kill them all and be the king of the whole Asgard!_ Screamed the angry voice in his mind, completely drowning the previous thought. Loki mused a long time. He wanted to kill his brother most of all things. _Or don't I?_ whispered the silent tiny voice deep in his mind again... He wanted to go to Asgard, grab Thor and stab him with his sword. _Really?_

Loki frowned. How much he hated when his conscience was telling him things. How much he hated it. Maybe he hated it because he knew, that deep, really deep in his heart, somewhere where it wasn't as much hard and cold as stone yet, it was truth. That he really missed them all. But he never wanted to admit it to himself, and that was the reason, why was he angry and let the angry voice in his mind to scream.

He sighed. If it just weren't for that stupid brother of his. Thor...

Perhaps, if Thor would have been killed earlier, if he'd have killed him before his father has sent him on Earth, he would be rightful heir to the throne. He would be the king, after he'd kill Odin. That would be great. Everything Loki's ever dreamt about...

But it was in the past. And when he had the chance, he didn't do it, because he still loved his older brother. He still foolishly thought his father loves him. And he can't change the past now. Or can he?

xoXOXox

When was Loki still a little boy, father was telling him and Thor stories about the Frost Giants, wars and one secret planet, where were living people in peace, silently guarding one certain old artefact. It was a machine, that had the power to send one man into the past. The people in past will however see him. Loki and Thor were laughing at that, and telling their father, there can't exist such a machine. Odin always looked at them both, and then smiled and said _Maybe boys... Maybe._ Then he stood up and wished them a good night.

Sometimes Loki dreamt about these old stories. He always smiled a bit, at these old memories, when he and his older brother were still laughing together. Playing together. But then he suddenly frowned, and remembered what this brother did to him. He destroyed his destructor and then came back to fight him, and took his throne away from him. Then Loki always remembered how much he hates his brother, and how much he wants to come back to kill him.

Sometimes the little shy voice deep in his heart whispered it wasn't the truth. But Loki always silenced him, and hated Thor again. Then Loki realized something. All these stories their father was telling them, weren't just a stories. It were their father's old memories. All he had ever done. All the wars he had fought in. Against Frost Giants and more and more. Then there were stories about peace, that was still there until Loki came and took his father's throne.

But if all these stories were real, everything their father told them had happened, wasn't that planet with the machine real too? Wasn't it another chance how to kill his brother before he managed to ruin all Loki's life? Was it worth the trial? _Yes. Yes it is. Try it! Kill Thor before he did this to you!_ said the evil voice in Loki's mind.

Loki smiled and finally in a long time spoke "Seems I have a new plan how to get rid of you brother..." he laughed. It was an evil insane laugh you can hear in nightmares. But this one was real. Loki was coming. Coming for his revenge.

xoXOXox

People on the planet called Zengard, were living in peace for centuries. They were born, they lived and then they died. As anybody else. They were celebrating their holidays every year as usual. They were singing and dancing and some of them, the chosen ones, were guarding a secret artefact in the middle of their church, under the floor. About this machine knew just a few of all the people. And the king Odin, that had once established peace on their whole planet. They were still grateful for that.

But Loki came and changed that. He came like a storm, and then there was peace no more. He came right into the middle of the most important town, and roared:

"Silence!" All of the people in fear for their lives suddenly stopped screaming and running and just stared at him, terror clearly written in their faces. Loki smiled at that. He screamed again and all the people kneeled. Then he asked:

"Where are you hiding that machine?" They were all silent, most of them didn't even know what he was talking about. And then, suddenly someone stood up and looked at him dangerously. Then the person said firmly:

"You will never find out that." Loki smiled again.

"I think you're wrong." said he and then he quickly came to him and took him with him. As soon as Loki disappeared, all the people ran away into their houses, loocked the doors and hid in their safest places with their family. Loki landed on the field, where he threw the man on the ground and tortured him. _It was really stupid to even stand up_ , thought Loki. Once he had an answer, he finally killed that fool, and headed towards their church, where was hidden that machine.

When he came there, about twenty keepers of their secret were already standing in front of it, waiting for Loki to come. They did not want him to take it. But they were nothing for Loki. Unfortunately. As much as they were fighting with everything they had and could use, Loki won the fight and they all were dead. Now he knew where it was hidden, and he didn't hesitant to take it.

He came into the church, just a few scratches on his body from the fight, and there he completely destroyed the floor. Under the pieces of the stone floor, was a big ball. _Just a man with gold heart could open it with a touch_ , the dying man said. Loki smirked and came out of the church. There he took an arm of one of the dead guardians and cut it off, not wanting to drag the dead body with him.

Then he came back to the ball and touched it with the hand of the man. Loki just hoped that man had gold heart. He was a guardian of it after all. He was born to guard and to die if it was necessary. With the secret dying with him. And that the one Loki had caught didn't do.

As soon as the hand touched the ball, it started to open. It worked. The men were almost like monks after all. It opened and took Loki inside. Then the ball closed again and Loki was trapped inside. All he could see was just the dark. In the dark it all looked much bigger. And there was a flat floor. Then there suddenly appeared a red shining line. _Red again,_ Loki smirked. On the line were some kind of points with numbers. Then it occured to him. It was a timeline. He slowly turned around and finally found the year he was looking for. It was six years ago. The time, he started for first time doubt his older brother.

 _Right time for a little change,_ smiled Loki. Then he reached his forefinger to one of the many points and quietly said "Ok Loki. Now or never," before he touched the year he wanted to visit. Then he managed to set the month, day and hour, by the same way. Then there appeared a big green tree of stars and galaxies and the nine planets. Yggdrasil. Loki smiled a bit, _well, here's the green at last._ He found the Asgard quickly and touched it. In a second, he saw a big hologram of the whole Asgard. He looked at it, and finally find what he wanted. The place, where he doubted Thor for first time, was in his mind very long. He knew exactly where he was that day.

In his own room, alone. Thor was fighting with Sif and others, but he didn't want to fight. Not that time. He sat down onto his bed and was thinking. Just thinking. About his brother and what has he already done. And he has done nothing so useful as Thor. And then he got a bit jealous. That was the first time, he thought that he would be better king than his brother. And that was exactly the time Loki wanted to visit, to strengthen this thought. To force his past self to kill Thor earlier. Before he has ruined everything.

Loki touched the window on the hologram, where his room used to be, and smiled. As soon as he touched it, the ball started to spin faster and faster. He however, remained still, and spinning was just the ball around him. The image of Asgard vanished already and Loki closed his eyes, expecting Asgard when he'll open them again.

xoXOXox

Six years earlier was Loki sitting on his bed and thinking. he knew his brother was fighting somewhere out there, and he should be fighting too, but he didn't want to. He looked at the past, and realized how much his older brother has already done. And he, Loki, hasn't done anything big. Not like his brother. Thor. He was jealous.

 _Maybe_ , young Loki thought, _maybe I'd be better king than brother. I'd be much better than him. Father would be proud of me. Not Thor..._ Loki smiled. Then he frowned. What was he thinking? Thor is his brother and he will be great king. One day. _Or not?_

He laid onto his bed and mused about his brother. When he heard a strange noise, he has never heard before. He looked up, and there, in the wall, started to create a big ball. It was all green and made from some kind of a light. It looked like a web of green light, a bit red in the middle. Loki stood up and stepped back a bit. The web in his wall kept growing bigger and bigger, and when Loki thought it can't be more bigger animore, it suddenly stopped.

Loki was still looking at it, wondering what that web was or why it was there. Suddenly, there appeared a leg. Then a second accompanied the first and finally the whole body of a tall man, stepped out of it, right into his room. Loki looked at the man from his heels to his hair. He seemed very familiar. Really very familiar. He was in some kind of a armor, with long green cloak. He had blue eyes and long black hair. He looked so familiar. When Loki looked at the man closer, at his face, eyes, mouth and finally nose, his eyes widened.

It was his own self. A few years older, but still himself. Loki stepped a bit closer, and the man-Loki from future apparently-smiled a bit.

"Hello Loki." he said and looked closer at his younger self.

"Why are you here?" Young Loki asked.

"Well," Older Loki answered "I wanted to persuade you about something, that would prevent certain things from about to happen." he smiled a bit.

"What do you want to persuade me about?" The young God of Mischief asked suspiciously. The old Loki smiled a bit more and looked at his younger self closer. Then he looked from the window, where the young Thor was fighting with Sif and his other friends. Young Loki stepped to the window and saw his brother too. The old Loki looked back at his younger self without saying anything.

"What?" the young Loki asked, when he noticed the older one is looking at him.

"He's alway so big, isn't he?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Your brother, _Thor_ " He said his brother's name with such a disgust as if he despised him. As if he hated him, and even saying his name almost made him to vomit. The Young Loki noticed it, and was surprised how bad he had become. Will become. Maybe will become. He didn't want to be like this. Full of hatred, with heart so cold and hard as a stone in the freezing weather.

"Why are you talking about him?" he asked his older self. The old Loki looked at him and smirked.

"I want you to kill him. Before he'll manage to destory everything." said he. the younger Loki's eyes widened. His older self truly believed it, and that scared him the most. He didn't want to kill his brother. Yes, father maybe loved him more, but it was still his brother. And he didn't want to become such a evil as his older self surely is. When he looked in his older eyes, he saw it there. Right on the surface. His soul was lost. Full of hatred and so merciless. It was all black and cold. Everything he has ever been, was gone. Completely everything. And just evil nightmares and wishes and planes how to kill everyone remained.

Young Loki didn't want to be like this. He never really wanted to be like this. To make people frightened by just showing his face. He didn't want it. He didn't want it at all. When he for first time doubted his brother, just a few minutes ago, he didn't realize how much it can grow up in him. How much it can change him and make him to hate his family. But this was everything about to change.

He will never be like him. This person before him, wasn't his own self. It was someone else. Someone he never knew and never want to know. The young Loki made decision. A very big decision. Right now, he swore himself, he will never, ever become the person, that came to him from future. Ever.

He looked at his older self firmly and said "I will never be like you. I won't kill him." The older Loki's eyes narrowed and then widened. He knew himself and knew when he meant something very serious.

"But he will destroy everything we will want to build, he will leave us, and become a king!" he said. But the young Loki already made his decision.

"I don't care about what he will do! And I will never want the same things as you! You are not me!" he cried back, and slammed his older self back into the web. The old Loki realized that he made a big mistake, too late. He's already made it. He came too soon and he changed himself, and all the future. Everything he's become over the six years will be gone. It will never happen, and new future will replace it.

His younger self, together with his old room vanished into the air, and the darkness of the ball replaced it. Suddenly Loki felt cold. Colder that before. He felt alone. Completely alone. He wanted to change it all back. If he just hadn't the idea of coming back in time. And then, then it started to happen.

"No!" cried Loki, but it was all for nothing. It won't change anything. It was already too late. He gritted his teeth, as the cold grew bigger and bigger. The same cold as was in his heart. But suddenly, all the cold, loneliness and dark was replaced by something better. Warmth, family and the light. Suddenly, all the dark thoughts and hatred vanished and remained just pure heart. Loki realized, it already happened. He had completely changed himself.

Suddenly all the new memories from the past six years started to spinning inside his head. He saw everything in the same time. It kept spinning and spinning. Old memories, that never happened, yet they were all real. All the images were flashing here and there. He, when he came back to Thor to play with him. Sif's smile as he tried to win over his older brother. His own promise to never fall into the dark and never be evil. Like the Frost Giants. He remembered it all. He knew it weren't his real memories, but he felt it really happened. It was replaced by this.

Another old memories hit him like a pillow in his face, when he with Thor played a pillow fight all those years ago. There were more and more and his head started to hurt. He saw himself allowing secretly the Frost Giants to come to Asgard to interrupt his brother's coronation. But then he rememberd himself realizing, it was wrong. Realizing he broke the promise and that he almost become as bad as his future self.

He remembered Thor and his father arguing and he remembered as his father expelled Thor on Earth. Then he remembered himself, finding out about his true parentage and his hurt, anger and loneliness as he did so. His father collapsed on the floor, falling into the deep slumber, and he took the throne. But he never was so cruel and never send the destructor on Earth to kill his brother. Instead of it, he called his brother back, and with him together, he was looking after their father. He remembered that he didn't care about his true parentage anymore. He had his family, and he loved them all.

Loki remembered as Thor told him he fell in love on Earth, and his own smile when he told him he wishes to meet her. Then when his brother told him it wasn't _her_ , but _him,_ and then his and his brother's laughter, when he realized it was of course just a joke. He remembered his father waking up from his slumber and his brother showing them Jane Foster. He remembered that Jane was on Asgard two weeks. Then she came back on Earth, but wanted to visit it there again. Thor was visiting her quite often, and one day, he wanted to take Loki with him.

Loki didn't want this. He didn't want all of this. But he couldn't stop it from happening. His heart was good again, and he no longer wanted to kill his brother. Suddenly, there was a light. A big white light, that covered him completely. He put a hand in front of his eyes to avoid blindness, but the light kept growing and growing, until he was no longer in the ball but somewhere else.

He felt warm spring breeze on his face, and he put the hand down and opened his eyes. He was sitting on the edge of a fountain in the garden on Asgard. On his beloved Asgard. The trees were full of flowers of different colours, birds were singing and flying across the whole city of Asgard and people were laughing and smiling at each other. Loki smiled. Then he saw someone walking right to him, and he recognized his own brother. Thor. His smile widened even more and he stood up to greet his brother.

Thor walked to him and briefly hugged him with smile across his face "Brother," said he.

"Brother," Loki nodded still smiling. Thor wasn't that proud as he was before. Since he fell in love with Jane, he changed completely. The girl had really good effect to him. They both sat down, back on the edge of the fountain. Thor smiled and looked at his younger brother.

"Loki, Do you now what am I about to do?" Thor asked and Loki shook his head. Thor's face lit up as he answered. "I'm gonna ask Jane to marry me." It wasn't that surprising that Thor wanted to marry her. He knew her now quite long time. About a year perhaps. And it was clear that the two loved each other. Loki smiled at him and teased him:

"And you think she's gonna marry you? Such a blonde booby with a gavel?" Thor's smile faded and Loki suddenly grinned at him. "Just kidding, of course she's gonna marry you Thor." They both smiled and then started to laugh. It was really beatiful day. And even more beautiful future for Loki...

But what am I talking about? Loki didn't have other future, did he? Nor bad nor good. There was just one time. And it was present, in which he, his brother and the rest of his family and friends lived in peace. And nothing like some other future wasn't there. At least Loki didn't know about any.

*The End*


End file.
